Handyman
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: When he says he'll take care of something, he will take care of it. Properly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Great, really. Just, great. I can't handle it when they're doing what they're doing and then they get me to think of what else they're _doing_ and I end up writing instead of doing other things. So yeah. That closing scene of the episode, that was too much. I figured I might as well get it out so I can focus. Wrote the whole thing on my phone, so if there are any typos and stuff, I'm sorry. Please break my boring routine with comments!

* * *

 **Handyman**

She ran up the stairs and followed him to their bedroom. Hearing her footsteps, he turned around, a wicked grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's something else that needs fixing" she said. She moved her hand slowly, popping one of her blouse's buttons, allowing the fabric to fall loose.

"Oh really?" his voice was high, a grin spread across his lips, a brow raised as he scanned her body from head to toe. "Problem is I was up all night fixing the washing machine. Does it require a lot of work?"

Shaking her head, she closed the distance between them. "Not at all. Just the touch of your magic hands" she whispered teasingly in his ear.

His hands moved to her hips and then quickly to her ass, squeezing as he pulled her to him, pressing their bodies together. He looked deep into her eyes, their noses touching. Her breath was rapid and he swore he could feel her heart speeding. "You think I'm the right man for the job?" his voice was now husky and low, his breath warm, in the smell of mint.

"You are _the only_ man for the job" she muttered, placing her hands on his chest, stroking his muscles.

"Hmm". He could feel her getting impatient and moved to brush his lips on hers gently. They were warm, slightly open, inviting. They tasted like strawberry. Her lip balm, he remembered. It was all the resistance he could master. He pressed his lips hard to hers, sucking her lower lip, making it swell. Her tongue brushed against his lips, demanding access to his mouth. Granting her, he stroked his tongue on hers, moving together as they dueled. She moaned loudly, creating goose pumps on his skin.

It was unbearable what he was about to do to her, but he was determined to teach her a lesson. He pulled away in a sudden move, taking a step back from her. The cold air of the room, and the lack of the warmth of her body pressed tight against his, were so painful he was fighting every urge not to pull her back to him. "I'm going back to sleep".

"What?!" she cried, angry and frustrated.

He flashed her a smile and walked towards the bed. "Have a nice day at work" he said as he lied down on the mattress.

Narrowing her brows, she walked over to him, buttoning her shirt back. She rested her hand on his stomach, trailing a slow path to his groin. Two could play this game. "Fair enough. Just one thing you should know – my sad underwear are soaking wet". Her hand gripped him through his pants and he groaned. The visual description of her panties made it impossible to keep this torture going. _She was good._ He caught her wrist tightly and removed it from him. He pulled her and she fell to the bed. He climbed on top of her, his growing erection pressing against her. His lips crashed into hers, kissing her hungrily, desperately. His skilled fingers moved quickly, opening the button of her pants, pulling the zipper down. He pushed his hand into her panties and she hissed into his mouth, her breath stuck in her lungs.

"My, you do need fixing. You're dripping".

She nodded. She was trying to keep her cool, to play this little game of torture, but she was too close to indulge in it. "What are you going to do to fix this?" she asked, her voice obtaining no authority, in spite of how much she tried.

"This" he said as he pushed three fingers inside of her. She cried out loudly, her back arching to him, her eyes shutting tight. "Feels better?" he asked as he muscles stretched around his fingers. She didn't respond. She was unable to speak. She was trying to catch a breath, to hold the pleasure at bay as she knew he would bring her to completion.

He smirked. Maybe he wasn't the best handyman when it came to the household chores, but he _definitely_ knew how to handle her body. He moved his fingers, eliciting another cry from her. He brushed them over her spot, touching and not touching, desperate to tease her to the limit.

"P… Please… Hen… Henry. Please" she mumbled, pushing her thighs to him. It was funny how articulate she was. But not when she was on the verge. And he was the only one who could bring her there, the only one who could take all words away from her.

"Tell me more. Where exactly is the problem?"

Gripping his hand tightly, she pushed it deeper insider of her, making him press her spot. "There" she mumbled.

Henry grinned. She was right where he needed her. All he had to do now was leave her withering. That would teach her to trust his words. But he couldn't fall through. She looked at him, her eyes pleading, begging for the release she needed so badly. As much as he was enjoying this wicked game, he enjoyed finishing her off a lot more. Pressing his lips to hers again he moved his fingers in a rhythm, quickly building up speed, pressing hard against her spot. She cried into his mouth, sucking the air he was providing her. She was panting when he broke their kiss, her eyes shut tight. She was too far gone to do anything more than just lie there while she felt the pressure building up in her belly. His fingers moved fast, pulling in and out quickly, stretching her muscles. He felt her body twitch and she shrieked, screaming loudly as her folds gripped his fingers tightly. He waited for her orgasm to subside, watching her beautiful form tremble in ecstasy, the pleasure washing over her. She opened her eyes to meet his grin and he pulled his hand out of her slowly, making sure to rub her clit on the way, forcing another loud moan from her.

"That… That should do it" she said, reaching for his lips and kissing him softly.

"Nah, darling. That was just a temporary fix". He moved from her, pulling her pants and panties down her legs, grazing her skin with his fingers.

"Are you going to bring your heavy machine now?" she asked with a smirk, watching as he pulled his own trousers down, his boxers following, revealing his hard dick.

"I believe it's required" he said as he climbed on top of her again. He moved his hand to the buttons of her shirt, quickly opening it. He smiled when he saw her bra. It was the one with the front clasp. He wasn't aware she was also out of clean bras. She almost never wore that one as it was simply uncomfortable. He teased her about it, telling her it was saving him some work, but she always teased back, saying he had to work hard to get what he wanted. _Not today_ he thought.

Catching the smirk on his face she smacked his shoulder. "This is your fault remember?"

"I'm thinking it was the best thing I did in a very long time". He pulled the clasp open, removing the cups to each side. He moved his fingers on her perky nipple, rolling it between his finger. She hissed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Are you getting wet again?" he asked, moving to suck her nipple as he cupped her other breast.

"Yes" she managed to say, feeling his tongue running in circles around her nipple.

Leaving her breasts, he took hold of his dick. He rubbed it a few times, watching as her eyes grew wider, keen. She spread her legs, shamelessly begging him. He nodded, moving to lie between her, the warmth of her center stinging his dick to a point he could no longer take it. He pushed hard inside of her, crying out with her at the feeling of her so so wet around him.

She arched again, her head falling back, needing a minute to catch her breath. But it was a minute longer than he could hold on, and so he began to move against her, thrusting hard inside of her. "Fuck!" she cried aloud, trying to match his rhythm. "That's… God that's _deep_ " she said. Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt, needing badly to touch his bare skin. She pulled it off, revealing his sweaty chest. Running her hands on his abs, she held onto his arms, feeling his muscles as he propped on his palms.

"The deeper the better" he whispered in her ear. He placed a kiss behind it, sucking her sensitive spot. Her fingers moved in his hair, keeping him at place.

He kept his ministrations, moving fiercely against her, pushing deep, pinning her beneath him. With each trust he felt her tighten more around him, her folds so wet and warm. She wrapped her legs around him, needing to feel him closer to her, and it made him shut his eyes as he was about to spill inside of her. "God Elizabeth… You… Feel so damn good" he mumbled, his thrusts becoming frantic and hurried. "You close? I want you to come for me".

"I… I'm almost…"she managed to say before his hand moved to her center, finding her clit and pinching it. "Jesus Christ" she screamed, making him grin. "That's it. I want to hear you".

"Henry… Harder! _Please_ " she cried, grinding her hips to his. He happily obliged, pushing harder into her, lasting longer inside. It was serving his own desire as well. He bent down, capturing her lips to a sloppy kiss when his fingers pinched her clit again. She cried loudly, her folds practically strangling his dick as she came hard. " _Yes!_ " she screamed. Sweat pulled at her chest, dripping between her breasts. She was panting again, her head turning from side to side. He bucked into her with a loud groan, his juices spilling inside of her, warm and thick. He collapsed on top of her, his lips locating hers to a tender kiss. Their tongues moved softly against each other as her hand tangled in his hair and pulled her to him.

"That was an amazing fix" she breathed on his lips as they parted.

"So I can get the work done?" he teased.

"Never calling a repairman ever again".

He chuckled and kissed her again, "good. That's what I wanted to hear".

Rolling her eyes at him, she kissed him again before pushing him off of her. "I really should get going" she said as she stood on her trembling feet.

"Babe, I hate to say it, but I think you could use a clean blouse".

Glancing down, she sighed. Her blouse was damp with sweat, wrinkled. It probably smelled like sex too. "Great. Now what? It was the last clean one".

"Well" his face brightened. "That's a fair excuse to stay here until the washing machine finishes" he smirked, pulling her to lie on top of him, kissing her hungrily again.

"You make a very good point, Professor".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Well, since you all seemed to like the first part, and since I had this one more thing to add to it (see below), I figured I could write another chapter. So here it is. I wanted to get it up before, but I only now had the time to finish. Stay tuned, I might post some Hard Rain tonight as well. You know what comments do to me, right? Good. Make sure you send them over. Thank! :)

* * *

She was standing next to the washing machine, sorting through the clothes, loading them in. She was wearing one of his white Marine T-Shirt and a clean pair of her sad underwear. Walking down the stairs, he grinned as she bent to put the laundry in the washing machine, her panties picking from under the shirt. He always argued that it was unfair how his clothes looked way _way_ better on her. Her long lean legs were exposed, showing her skin that he thrived so much to touch; her boy-short panties, covering her ass just enough so there was room for his imagination to work.

He walked over to her and rested his hands on her ass, stroking her gently through the cotton fabric. "I will never understand why you call these 'sad underwear'. They do wonders to your ass" he whispered in her ear as he bent down and pressed his growing erection to her ass.

Turning around to meet his eyes, she held one of her black lace thongs on her finger. "More than these do?"

"Well…" He started, his mind drifting to Sunday morning when he took all pieces of clothes off of her except for this one small item that covered nothing. He liked the temptation of it, the fact he didn't have to remove it to get what he wanted, to get her what she wanted. "Those do other wonders".

She chuckled, "fair enough". She turned around again, putting the thong in the washing machine. His fingers hooked on the waistband of her panties and with one swift motion, he pulled them down at her feet.

"If there's one thing I love, is getting you out of your panties" he said, handing her the garment. "You can put those inside too".

"Henry, they're my last pair".

Moving his hands to cup her breasts through her shirt, he pulled her closer to him. "I know".

"The washing machine works for at least 2 hours" she mentioned.

"I am aware". He grinned, his expression sending shivers down her spine.

"Huh". She took them from him, her eyes scanning his body for a split second as she raised a brow.

Bending over again, she closed the washing machine and turned it on. His hands roamed her ass gently, craving the softness of her skin. With one hand, he reached for his dick and pulled it out of his boxers, his other still dancing on her. Moving closer to her, he spread the cheeks just enough to find her heat and pushed slowly inside of her. She gasped in surprise, a loud moan escaping her mouth. Her hand pressed tightly to the washing machine as she leaned against it, needing to catch her breath. "Shit, Henry…" She reached for his hand, their fingers intertwining.

He bent over, his chest pressing against her back. He placed soft wet kisses to the back of her neck, moving her hair to the side. "You are so warm. And tight. And, _my god_ , so inviting".

Stretching slowly, she arched her back, turning her head to meet his lips for a kiss. His hands moved to take hold of her waist and as his tongue slipped into her mouth as he began to thrust inside of her, making her shriek. He moved inside of her, quickly building a pace. She bent over again, leaning her hands against the washing machine. She had to hold on tight as she felt her legs weakening. His one hand still holding her waist, holding her in place, while his other began to trace under her shirt, moving to cup her breast gently. He squeezed her nipple just enough to make her moan loudly.

" _Henry_ " she breathed, resting her hand on his, pressing it tightly to her breast. "Make me come" she mumbled, turning her head to meet his eyes. Pushing hard into her, he had to tighten his grip of her as she almost fell. " _Yes!_ " she screamed, a smile plastered on her face. He grinned at the way she looked, at the way he was making her feel. "You like that?" he whispered in her ear, bending over, pressing more deeply into her.

" _Fuck_ yes". Hearing her, he smiled in content. His hand left her breast and trailed down to her center. He moved his hands gently on her slick lips, separating them and pressing his fingers to her engorged clit. "How about that?" he breathed into her ear, his warm breath making her shiver.

" _Everything_ , Henry" she moaned, the sensation running through every muscle in her body. " _Please_ ".

Pressing a kiss to her neck and sucking her skin lightly, he rubbed her clit, moving in quick circles while he kept pushing inside of her. "Anything for you" he mumbled in her ear. Feeling his own orgasm nearing, he increased his speed and the pressure of his fingers. She was panting, her hands white from gripping the washing machine too tight. Resting his hand on her shoulder for leverage, he straightened up and pushed hard inside of her. She screamed loudly, feeling the pleasure nearing. He did it again, almost making her fall as he pushed hard, as his final thrust made all her muscles contract. She cried with pleasure, her eyes shutting tight. She smiled when she heard him cry out her name, when she felt his hot semen spilling inside of her. His nails dug into her skin as the pleasure took over and he pressed hard into her one last time before pulling out of her.

She nearly collapsed and he moved quickly to hold her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. The loss of contact made him shiver and he pressed his lips to her, finally meeting her eyes so close. Nuzzling his nose with hers, he made her grin, her eyes bright and blue, sending a warm sensation over him. He kissed her softly and her hand wrapped around his neck, her fingers moving to fumble with his hair. Deepening their kiss, he pushed her just slightly towards the washing machine. His hands wandered to her waist, lifting her shirt as he hooked his fingers around her slim figure. He lifted her up, his lips breaking from her, a squeal leaving her mouth. He placed her on the washing machine and she giggled as it moved under her, sending shivers down her spine. _This was going to be interesting_ , she thought.

He met her lips to a kiss again, his tongue moving inside her mouth. She moaned, pulling him closer to her, allowing his lips to suck hers gently while the vibration under her made her tremble just enough. He smiled into their kiss, feeling her hands moving down to his dick. She ran her hand up and down his length, making him stiffen under her touch. Moving from her lips, he met her gaze. She was smiling, her eyes dark with lust, with the desire to have him. He smirked, knowing her look all too well. " _Say it_ " he said firmly, removing her hand from him.

Moving closer to the edge of the washing machine, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Fuck me baby" she whispered in his ear, making him grunt. Taking his dick in his hand, he rubbed it against her clit, making her jump at the combination of his actions and the unsteady ground under her. He pushed the tip of his dick to her opening, taunting her. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to push all the way in, but he pulled back and she whimpered. Repeating the motion, she whimpered again, pushing her hips to him, trying to get him deeper inside of her. Meeting her eyes, he had a wicked grin on his face and she frowned in frustration. Pressing her center to the cold metal of the washing machine, she closed her eyes as it vibrated against her clit. She moaned loudly, her mouth slightly open as she began to breathe heavily. Henry watched in content and pulled her hips to him. He pushed all the way inside of her and she threw her had back. He was buried deep inside of her, pressing against her spot, the working machine sending tremor inside of her. He kissed her neck, leaving wet prints on her skin. He moved his lips on her pulse point, feeling her racing heart against his lips. He sucked her skin there, making her shriek as he left a mark.

"I'm going to need to explain that" she scolded when she met his eyes.

Pushing hard inside of her, he met her lips to a searing kiss, leaving her breathless. "Probably" he answered and she shot him a look. Placing his hands on each side of her body he pushed even deeper inside of her, pinning her to the washing machine as she ground her hips. "That's your punishment for calling Earl" he whispered in her ear, teasingly biting her earlobe.

Moving her fingers through his hair and pressing his head to her neck as his lips kissed her skin, she sighed in content. "I don't mind being punished like that" she mumbled, closing her eyes as he moved fast inside of her. He chuckled and moved to meet her eyes again. Their faces were close, noses touching. Their gazes locked and he looked deep into her eyes. He moved against her, neither one of them looking away. They were both panting, quiet moans leaving their mouths. He leaned against the washing machine, feeling the vibration as well. He closed his eyes, " _Elizabeth_ " he breathed and she ran her hands over the muscles of his arm. "You feel _fucking amazing_ " he muttered.

"Hmm" she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, clenching her muscles tightly around him. He moved his hand to cup her breast, raising a brow as he noticed she was still wearing her shirt. She giggled, kissing his lips lightly. Lifting her hands, he removed the garment, throwing it to the floor. His lips moved to her breast, catching her nipple, sucking hard. She hissed, her body trembling, her orgasm nearing. Kissing the valley between her breasts, he moved to her other one, sucking her nipple again, running his tongue over the hardened skin, lightly biting with his teeth. She rocked her hips, moving to press their bodies more close together. He moved faster, rubbing against her clit. " _Henry!_ " she cried, coming hard, her body shaking, twitching against him, her muscles locking around his dick. He smiled as he watched the orgasm wash over her and moved to kiss her lips once her body stilled.

Releasing her legs from around his waist, she gently pushed him, making him pull out of her. Sliding off of the washing machine, she grinned, catching the questioning look on his face. She kneeled in front of him and moved her hand on his still hard dick. He looked down at her, meeting her eyes right before she took him in her mouth. "Shit!" he moaned, thrusting into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his tip, her lips sucking him hard, her hands joining the work. His fingers moved to her hair, moving in her golden locks, feeling the blood rush to his dick. He wanted to pull away, but she held him tight, her mouth suckling him. "Jesus I…" he mumbled, thrusting again into her mouth. Moving her lips to suck his tip, he groaned as he came, his hot juice spilling in her mouth.

Opening his eyes as he stilled, he nudged her hand, pulling her to stand again, pressing his lips to her and kissing her hard. Tasting himself on her lips, he moaned, his hands moving to wrap around her, pressing her tightly to his body.

Pushing him just enough, she pulled away from his lips. "Baby, I need a break".

Laughing, he nodded, kissing her lips softly. "I think breaking that washing machine was the smartest thing I ever did".

Narrowing her eyes, she smacked his shoulder. "You're taking advantage of my anxiety over broken appliances. That's not cool".

"It's sexy" he whispered teasingly in her ear. "And you are sexy. Especially when you let me take care of _things_ ".


End file.
